


Shake

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Haru/Yuki [2]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [ Drabble; Sequel to Tremble ] They're still messing around, though both are starting to wonder where they stand with one another.





	Shake

The rooftop was one of Hatsuharu's favorite spots. One of Kyou's too, but he knew for a fact that Kyou was currently down in the classroom playing rich man poor man with Tohru and her friends during lunch break. And Momiji was actually eating lunch with a girl today.

Which meant that Haru could have Yuki all to himself for now. And that meant it was time for one of their escapades.

“...Ha...ru...” Yuki moaned quietly, letting his fingers clench in white hair as Haru's mouth worked on his cock, hands splayed out on either side of Yuki's pale thighs to keep him from falling over. Yuki always trembled when they did this—still wasn't quite used to it yet—and Haru was okay with that because he knew why and it only made him want to hold Yuki even more.

Yuki leaned back against the wall behind him, panting for breath as he stared up at the sky. This was so...so...naughty. Why were they doing this up here? Better than a bathroom stall, sure, but someone could come up and see them and---

His thighs shook as Haru took him in as deep as he could, somehow managing not to choke. Yuki's cheeks flushed bright pink, the color a splash of obvious embarrassment and arousal on his pale cheeks.

He had never returned the pleasure to Haru, not yet. He hadn't been ready, if he were to be honest with himself. The thought of doing that sort of thing to somebody else, of reaching out and touching them, it still scared him.

But if they kept doing this—why were they doing this more, he didn't know—then he might be able to eventually do it. He just wasn't ready yet.

Not...ready yet...

He let his head thunk against the wall behind him as he climaxed, watching as Haru pulled back just in time for the last bit to end up on his face. Yuki stuttered and fumbled for a handkerchief before reaching out to wipe at his face. “Shit, Haru I'm so sorry--”

Haru blinked slowly, dazed, before his gaze met Yuki's. Then, he gave a broad smile that Yuki felt like he didn't deserve, but he wasn't going to complain if Haru was smiling instead of being mad.

“Why did you do that? You normally...s...swallow...” God, it was so weird saying these sorts of things out loud.

“I wanted to see the look on your face without being distracted.”

Yuki shifted uncomfortably, not sure how to react to that, before reaching out and gently cupping the other's cheeks. Haru's eyes met his.

“...Well you've...seen it...so don't do that. You might suffocate, you know I can't control myself when I--”

Haru's smile was back on his face as he stood, his hands pressing against the wall on either side of Yuki's face. Yuki normally would have crossed his arms, would have stared Haru right in the eye. He was used to this.

But Yuki's gaze shifted away from Haru, unable to meet his eyes. There was a moment of silence before Haru leaned in and whispered, “Suffocate me all you want. I still want to memorize your face so I don't forget it.”

So I can hold onto the memory when you leave me for someone else.

Yuki didn't get that last part, gently shoving at Haru as he moved to pull his pants back up. “--You're embarrassing.”

Yuki went back first, opening the door to the roof and slipping down the stairs. Hatsuharu watched after him, eyes focused on where Yuki's form had just disappeared, then he stared down at his hands.

How long was he going to be able to do this to Yuki before Yuki found someone better than him...?

How long...?


End file.
